A typical media client operates to receive an analog or digital media stream representing media content such as video and/or audio content and to output the media content and/or forward the stream for presentation of the content on a user interface such as a display screen and/or an audio speaker. Examples of such clients include televisions, computer monitors, projection systems, loudspeakers, headphones, set top boxes (e.g. cable or satellite TV receivers), digital video recorders, radios, personal computers, mobile communication devices, gaming consoles, streaming media players, and the like.
By way of example, a television could receive a broadcast stream (e.g., over the air, from a set top box, through an Internet connection, or in another manner) and could present the media content of that broadcast stream to a user. As another example, a set top box could receive a broadcast stream from a multi-channel video program distributor and could output the media content of that stream via a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) cable or other interface to a television and/or audio/video receiver for playout. As still another example, a digital video or audio recorder could likewise receive a broadcast stream but could store the broadcast stream for later playout. And as yet another example a loudspeaker or headphones could receive a broadcast audio stream from a radio, computer, or other device, and could present the audio content of that stream to a user. Numerous other examples are possible as well.